Stranger
by drawingdream
Summary: A stranger goes into a secondary school and asks a girl infomation about Sherlock Holmes. The thing is this girl knows who this man is and what he's capable of
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was just going through her normal school day. Well…it was after school; she had stayed behind to work on her art and graphics since she slightly behind with sticking everything in her sketchbook. She placed all her artwork and sketchbook on a table, she had so much worked it scattered all over it. She was placed on the table opposite the trimmer because she was cutting and sticking all her work in the sketchbook. The walls were a pale cream but it was covered by all the artwork from the students. There were 12 tables in total but they were placed in pairs to create 6 larger tables. There some of the other students in which 3 of them were Lucy's friends but they were getting help from the teacher and one other year 11 student who really annoyed Lucy sometimes. There was also a mixture of different year group students who came to art club every time it was on.

_Honestly, they are so noisy_ Lucy thought. If it wasn't for the younger year groups it would almost be silent.

She was there for about 20 minutes and everything was normal, nothing strange. Lucy had her back turned to everyone else most of the time since she was trimming the sides of her drawings so they were straight. Then the door opened. Lucy just carried on working but everyone looked at the person who just walked through the door.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked sitting down with the year 11 students opposite the door.

"I'm looking for a Lucy Sullivan and I was told she'll be here" The stranger replied

Lucy stopped for a second; she didn't turn around but looked up.

_I recognised that accent. _

A sudden shocked look came onto her face. But she just carried on cutting the paper.

"Oh that's Lucy over there" the teacher pointed.

He stared walking towards Lucy. As she turned around she tried not to look at this stranger. She could see him in the corner of her eye, walking towards her. In her head she knew who it was but she didn't want him to be here, she didn't understand why he was here.

He was now standing opposite to Lucy at the table he stuff was placed. His hands placed in his trouser pockets.

"Ah, hello Lucy, I've been looking for you" He said.

Lucy looked up. "Really?" She didn't sound surprised.

"Yes, I've heard that you know some information,about a friend of mine"

She looked back down "And who might that be?"

"Someone known as Sherlock Holmes, you do know him correct?"

A small shiver went down her spine. She looked up for a second and tried to hide that worried feeling she had inside her. But she just looked down and carried on with her work, just moving things around to make it look like she was looking for something.

"Yes I do…well…I know of him…is…is there something you want to know?"

_Dammit, why am I stuttering?_ She knew she wasn't hiding her feelings to well. Stuttering was always a sing someone was nervous.

"I want to know how much you know about him"

She stopped. Completely.

_This man. He knows who Sherlock Holmes is, and what he does. What the hell is he planning of doing?_

"Why…erm…do you want to know?" She asked

The stranger's voice became slightly innocent

"It's because I'm a friend of his and I haven't spoken to him in years, I don't even know where he lives and I would like to go pay him a visit"

_Pay him a visit? What kind of sick joke is this, I bet he already know that I know who is and he's playing a game with me, just to see how much I will tell him._

Lucy went quiet. She just stared at her work; she didn't know what to do. Questions were running through her head.

_What should I do?_

"Lucy, are you ok?" He asked quite loudly, everything went silent.

_What? You're asking me if I'm ok, does it look like I'm ok. _

One of Lucy's friends' started walking over to her

"Hey Lucy, what's wrong?"

Lucy wanted to run out the room because she felt like she was crying inside. Her fists tightened. But she tried to pull herself together. She then looked up at this man. A blank expression lay on her face.

This man. The same man who tried to kill Sherlock and John at the pool was standing right in front of her, she had such anger running though her. He had a name…

Moriarty

Her mouth opened a little. "What's your name?"

He looked puzzled "Sorry?"

Her tone became slightly darker "What is your name?"

"Oh dear, there is something defiantly wrong here, you seem to be angry"

Everyone could tell she was becoming impatient.

"I asked you a question?"

He looked around. Then turned back so he looked at Lucy.

A small smile on this face "oh sorry, you were talking to me"

"Stop it"

"What?"

"I said stop it"

There was a small pause.

A bigger smile appeared on his face. "I'm sorry, but what exactly am I doing?"

Lucy slammed both her hands on the table and leaned forward a bit. They could see that Lucy was angry. She never got this angry with anyone because she would normally ignore the people who teased her, but this was too much for her.

"Look here mister; I know who you are…"

"Oh reall…"

"Don't interrupt me Jim Moriarty. I know what you did to Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. At the pool. You put them to the test. Made Sherlock do your little dance didn't you?"

"Oh so you did know it was me then."

Moriarty span round and moved to the middle of the room then looked back at Lucy while everyone watched what he was doing.

"Well this makes everything perfect because you know what's going to happen next"

Lucy stood up properly with her hands at her side and her anger suddenly left, her fist relaxed. A slightly sad and scared look came across her face.

_What the hell is he planning now?_

"What do you want Moriarty?"

He titled his head a little with that devilish smile on his face.

"I want you to dance"

Lucy died inside. She was now absolutely terrified now.


	2. Chapter 2

Moriarty and Lucy were standing at opposite ends of the room.

"You're going to kill me now then?" Lucy asked.

"Kill you?"

He laughed.

"Where's the fun in that, Of course I'm going to kill you but not right now because you still haven't gave me what I wanted."

"But you know more about Sherlock than I do."

"Well, that's true but I have ways in getting what I want" He stepped forward a bit and looked around at the room. "For example, I was able to get information on where you would be."

He then looked back at Lucy, still with a smile.

"But there's something I don't understand Lucy, how do you know about Sherlock when you've never met him?"

Lucy looked down.

"That's none of your business."

He could hear in her voice that she was scared.

"Lucy, don't make me do this to you."

She didn't look up but from the sound of her voice, he could tell she was puzzled.

"Do what?"

Suddenly snipers busted through the door and stood in the corners of the room. Lucy looked round at them in surprise, facing her back to Moriarty. She could see a red light coming from their guns. She looked down onto her body and saw that red dots were placed on her.

"So…will you answer my question?"

She looked up. He could tell that she was still scared but also angry.

"And what use is it if I tell you; it won't help you achieve anything."

"No" He paused and raised his eyebrows "But l would like to know."

Lucy twisted her head a little to see the sniper on the left side in front of her. She then sighed.

"There's no point telling you."

"And why's that?"

She turned round to look at him with a smile.

"You're just going to kill me anyway, so I might as well keep it to myself because I'm never going to help you"

He took some steps forward until he was about a metre away.

"What a shame, I thought you would of confirmed my theory, well this looks like goodbye."

He turned around and started walking towards the door.

Lucy was even more puzzled than before.

"Wait…."

Moriarty stopped and turned around.

"What theory?"

"The theory that you dream of Sherlock at night, you watch his life go by but somehow you can't control it."

Lucy looked shocked.

"And now it seems that by the look on your face I'm correct."

He turned around; he was only a few footsteps away from the door.

"Well I'm off, got lots more jobs to do, it was nice meeting you Lucy, time for you to…."

Moriarty looked back at her. Lucy was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Cause you're an idiot"

He started walking back towards Lucy.

"What did you just call me?"

She looked up, with a grin on her face.

"You really are an idiot aren't you? Because you still haven't noticed."

"What am I meant to notice?" His voice became slight dark because he really didn't understand.

"Oh, this is brilliant, I must say Sherlock was always better than you wasn't he. He always got out of your little games you gave him and so will I."

"You really think you're as good as Sherlock?"

Lucy just shook her head softly and if to answer no.

"There's no way I could be compared to him, but you, Jim Moriarty, you are brilliant but just so stupid."

The smiled went off her face.

"What do you gain? Out of everything you do, people suffer because of you. You could do so much more but nope….you had to go and do the stupidest thing and get yourself put in prison."

Lestrate busted through the door with other policemen all holding guns towards Moriarty.

Moriarty looked at Lucy and commanded the snipers "You can kill her now."

Nothing happened and Moriarty looked at the snipers puzzled.

"Don't bother trying Jim, these guys aren't yours. We switched them."

"By we you mean you and Sherlock?"

"Of course."

"Sherlock, I know you're here, you couldn't resist seeing me again."

Suddenly Sherlock and John walked through the door.

"Hello again Jim" Sherlock said.

"Lock him up" Lestrate commanded.

Moriarty's hands were pulled back by police men and he was put in handcuffs. He was then pushed through the door and Sherlock watched him and he walked by.

"Guns down boys, everything's under control."

The snipers put their guns down and went away with Lestrate. Sherlock and John stayed.

Lucy walked backwards a few steps so she could lean her body against the wall. She then raised her head with her eyes close.

Sherlock walked over to her and john followed.

Lucy stayed as she was and said "Sherlock Holmes and John Watson."

She then lowered her head and opened her eyes to look at them.

"Finally, I get to meet you two and Moriarty gets put in prison. Not bad for a day's job."

She then smiled.

"You do realise he will come back after you when he gets out" Sherlock said.

John looked at Sherlock "You're saying he'll escape from prison?"

"Most likely, or he will wait and plan his revenge" He replied.

There was a small pause

Lucy sighed "If he comes I'll be ready."

"How?" John asks.

"It doesn't really affect me; I mean if he comes after me to if kills me, so what. I could die crossing the road for all I know and anyway you might just possibly be there when he comes after me, Sherlock."

Sherlock's phone beeped. He took it out his pocket and checked his messages.

"Seems we have another case already John."

"Really? Well we better get moving."

"Yeah it's best if you do, you don't want to spend time chatting with me" She said jokingly.

Sherlock just turned around and started walking towards the door.

"Bye, Lucy" John said.

"Cya" she replied softly.

Just before Sherlock walked out Lucy called out his name .

"Sherlock."

He looked at her.

"We will meet again; I've already seen it happen."

He gained a small smile on his face then they both walked out.

_There's no stopping it Sherlock, we will defiantly meet again, and it might be sooner than you think._


End file.
